


The Last Straw

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: (if you still have one), Angst, M/M, Violence, izaya being izaya & shizuo being shizuo, stupid dorks, that's rather hard please put your heart aside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The town was used to their fights. It happened all the time. And it looked like nothing would change, as Izaya always managed to survive, somehow, to Shizuo’s attacks. And vice-versa, Shizuo always managed to survive Izaya’s sneaky tricks.There was no reason for the situation to lose its balance, right?





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> I developped this idea with @conspacelien on tumblr. Oh, and English isn’t my first language; this is why I thank my awesome beta @blueflamebird for their help once again!  
> Also this is my first contribution to the fandom, so hope you’ll like it: a review/kudo/bookmark would be really appreciated!

“I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAA!” **  
**

And here it goes again.

People started looking out, aware of a possible danger susceptible of striking them all of a sudden. The city of Ikebukuro was used to it, anyway. Everyone knew it - when _that name_ was screamed by _that voice_ \- just get ready. Not that the blond barman wanted to hurt anyone - he _hated_ violence -, but when he did throw things - all kind of things, vending machines, posts… damn, even a car once - it was rather violent. And each time he would do insane, inhuman, surreal things in order to attack Izaya, the other would avoid it, just like that, as if he knew him so well he could predict his next move.

That could be a reason for Shizuo’s hatred to grow each time they met. The shitty bastard was such a nuisance, he couldn’t even crush him. Like a mosquito you’ve been hunting in one little room for hours, and yet, it kept escaping, somehow, to you. This very simple facts infuriated him to the point he was ready to kill the little fucker.

“You look a bit down today, Shizu-chan~” Izaya teased. “This lamp post didn’t even skim me, and I didn’t move at all.”

Shizuo’s face got redder as the dirty flea talked. Izaya’s lips sketched a smile at this sight. How come was he enjoying this so much? To see this man, so frustrated, so pissed, this face of his, getting irritated in a fraction of second to the sound of his voice - and being the cause of such a reaction… Oh, that was delightful.

“I’ll kill you,” he swore. “I’ll do it.”

“Well not today anyway,” he shrugged.

“Dead,” the barman spat out.

“Tsk.”

The guy used those little knives of his again, which gave him this kind of “bad boy” aura, even though no one needed that to guess so. Just the look on his eyes was more than enough; he was poisonous. He was nasty. He was anything but good omen. Shizuo knew it.

He was like the incarnation of the pollution of this town, and one day, everything would screw up because of him. He’d given him a choice: to leave and never come back, or, to stay, at the risk of being beaten up to death by him.

The bastard chose the option he knew would piss Shizuo off.

And so here it goes. He was looking for it.

“Fighting is no good,” Simon said. “Stop it, come to eat Russian sushi instead!” He offered.

Both of them ignored him - and they were already too far anyway.

“Please move aside,” a policeman warned to citizens who were walking by. “There’s a footage you cannot access to this place.”

“Kasuka-senpai!” some girls screamed, out of excitation, before getting interrupted by a loud “BOOM” in the very near street.

“What’s going on?” people muttered, frozen. “I saw the mad bartender!” a guy cried. “RUN!” Another yelled.

“Oi, oi,” Izaya smirked. “You’re scaring people away, Shizu-chan!”

“Shut up!”

The city’s Informat easily dodged the giant fridge - where did it come from anyway? - and jumped on terrace on which he could have a better view. But as soon as his feet touched it, his body reacted without consulting his brain and he ended up on the next one. Half a second later, Izaya heard the wall cracking under the impact of a lamp post. The bartender was quick to anger. Well, today more than usual.

“Come back here!” Shizuo screamed.

“Oh, in your dreams, monster,” he muttered.

He knew, anyway, that the other would eventually get to him.

Which happened faster than he thought.

Shizuo tried to punch him, but he dodged again, and pointed his pocket knife.

“Shizu-chan wanna play?” he mocked.

The bartender punched the wall to destroy his balance and make him fall, which didn’t happen as Izaya already had made his way to the other building. Where the crowd was situated.

“Somebody stop them!” someone cried.

What were they still doing there anyway? Humans had legs, and yet, they didn’t use them. How amusing.

“IZAAAAAYA!”

And the blond creep was back. However, as fun as this was, Orihara Izaya had more important things to do right now - such as an appointment with an important leader, as he called himself. He knew perfectly well this town, and therefore could make his way out of here without any problems, if the building actually hadn’t started trembling.

He looked down. Shizuo was climbing to him. He sighed.

“Another time, Shizu-chan.”

“Leave- this- town…!”

“Damn- you!”

He- he was actually falling! The monster destroyed the whole front! Fuck!

 

*

 

They were supposed to evacuate, but somehow, somewhat, he’d stayed here.

Shizuo’s brother.

With this peaceful - or indifferent? - look on his face. He looked up at them - his brother and him - and then-

 

*

 

He didn’t lose his knives. He knew way too well how to use them. They were good weapons, after all. He felt a bit of fear invading his body, and reacted in order to save his own skin.

It wasn’t a random attack.

He’s always hated Shizuo Heiwajima, that wouldn’t be a great loss. The guy wasn’t even human

 

*

 

Shizuo dodged the falling parts of the building, already regretting making so much damage to the city he lived in, to those innocent people who didn’t deserve it.

He knew he could most certainly survive the daggers the flea threw at him, but scars weren’t something pleasant. He dodged them, too.

 

*

 

Everything happened so fast. No one saw it coming.

 

*

 

Shizuo cried. His scream, full of pain and hatred, hit the whole town in its heart.

“ **KASUKA**!”


End file.
